Xmen Tale of Chaos
by Thomas K.T.K
Summary: It’s been six months sense Jeans demise and the world is changing. A new enemy is born, a monster, the Xmen can not prepare for what this new threat will unleash, all they know is that this foe lives by the saying, “Slaughter is the best medicine...
1. Prologue

**X-men **

**Chaos**

**By **

**K.T.K**

**Disclaimer, I do not own any marvel characters, ect.**

_**Ok folks I scrapped my last story for lack of meaning.**_

_**Now as it is, X-3 has launched a wonderful garden of new X stories, some darker, some lighter. This one is a combination of both. An X tale for the ages, for the fans and above all, for myself. This story take heroes and form them into legends…**_

**Prologue **

The X-Mansion is a school of sorts. It's a place of refuge, of hope and heroes and above all it is a home unlike any other. Headed over this stone place of beauty, who by many was considered one of the most noble minds of all time Professor Charles Xavier. He's deceased now, for some time. No longer that familiar gentle voice echoing in the mansion halls. The nifty wheel chair no longer patrols its corridors; instead it sits unused in its old friend's abandoned office, waiting patiently for the day o which he might return.

After the passing of the kind hearted Charles Xavier rumors started to running, whispers around every corner, hallways, nooks and crannies that what many considered their home, might abandon them. Rumors that the school for gifted youngsters would close forever.

Perhaps it was an odd twist of fate that Warren Worthington II ousted by his father just happened to show up in the mansion on that faithful day. Ororo Munroe, along with Dr. Hank McCoy and Logan, who's last name has escaped the records, were considering the possibility of closing the X-mansion forever. Until in walked a rather shy, boy whom as much as he tried to hide had to magnificent wings tucked behind his back came in. He was seeking shelter; he had been told that it was a safe place for mutants.

It was at that moment Ororo Munroe took the mantle as Headmistress of the school. Her first announcement, the school would remain open forever, a home to all those special cases in need.

And so it has been, the X-men live on, some study as students, others study as heroes. And though the world can be a dark and sinister place at times, here, here is fortress to test the sands of time and preserve the light. The mansion's vow to never let it shimmer out.

Hope, faith, love, that is the true structure of the X-mansion and X-men

May it last the test of time.

Because ever so quietly, way off in the distance a mysterious rumble echoes down and suddenly stops….


	2. SLaughter is the best medicine

**Ch.1 SLaughter is the best Medicine**

Revenge is a dish best served by a speeding bullet to the head. So thinks Slaughter as he waits patiently for the X-men to arrive on the scene of his first atrocity. He waits in the city, in a small café sipping down a cappuccino, and watching as numerous people run past the window outside screaming, or dying. In fact he cracks a smile when the body of a flaming woman falls from the sky right outside the café window. What better city to place a multitude of explosives and watch there colorful sounds and designs of destruction.

Above the sound of raging infernos, he can specifically hear the blades of a helicopter rumbling in the air. No doubt the media will instantly filled with headlines of suspected terrorism, and let the public think what they want. At this point he hasn't made a name for himself yet to illicit sufficient fear. No, the idea of terrorists is much more frightening.

The café trembles, another bomb has gone off. Slaughter is simplistic in his design. He wears a black T-shirt, tucked in, black jeans, belt and leather strapped boots fastened with metallic clips. He has black hair and even darker eyes. He's about 19, and has a need for revenge. He hopes she's with them. If not he will be slightly agitated, but then he'll just track her down, it might even be better if she isn't with them.

There's a sudden gust of wind and then they descend just as the woman did, from the sky, though none are on flames. Highly publicized after the events at Alcatraz Island he knows all there faces names and powers. Watching Wolverine race into one of the buildings a bomb has gone off, no doubt in search for survivors. Angel swoops down majestically, and takes two people out of the chaos. Slaughter notes the official X-suit Angel is wearing has finally been tailored to fit his wings. How quaint he thinks. Storm, summons currents of increased winds to douse the flames from the air and on the ground, zooming in on his own made ice slide, Iceman holds out his palms and eliminates a good deal of all the flames and gives structural support to buildings that might other wise collapse. Next in line, Colossus lifts up flipped cars in search of trapped citizens and Slaughter is rather annoyed when the metallic giant pulls free a little girl and her mother. Last and what would seem to be least, Shadow-Cat. She keeps noticeably close to Iceman, and of the six she seems to be the most useless.

Wolverine reappears from the now flame doused building leading an array of survivors and in his arms, he carries an unconscious man. Storm along with Iceman clear the remaining fires, and gather in the streets along with there teammates. Police units have arrived, along with numerous ambulances and then in swarms the media.

No, Rouge.

The X-men survey the area a little further looking for what they can only imagine a suspect who is no longer in the vicinity. Slaughter sips down the last of his coffee and from his pocket withdraws a deck of cards. He shuffles them up, and then randomly he picks one. The four of Spades, and on the card a picture of Kitty Pryde. Slaughter chuckles and from his back pocket withdraws a 9 millimeter pistol. He aims it at the window out to where the little Kitty stands helping the fallen and calmly pulls the trigger. The glass shatters, and she drops to the ground.

Slaughter leaves her card on the table and before anyone has time to register what's happened, he slips out the back door into the alleyway. He's not too far when he hears a scream, he identifies it as Storm's. He chuckles to himself and continues away. He'll have to find Rouge another day.

Bobby rushes over to her, _Please dear God, please no, _he prays as he scoops her in his arms. She's taken a bullet to the chest, she's bleeding badly. Storm screams and rushes over, but Bobby already has her in his arms, racing to the paramedics.

"What happened?!" Yells Colossus, but no one answers.

Wolverine feels his stomach rise up into his chest and he feels sick, but first, his eyes quickly dart around and then he sniffs the air, the lingering smoke makes things difficult, he instead turns to his hearing….footsteps, from the ally, accompanied by whistling. He springs into action heading for the ally; the others are too focused on Kitty to notice.

He draws out his adimantium claws and races down, and there standing a few yards away a silhouette in the smoke.

"Wolverine," chides the specter.

Logan charges, "I rip you apart," he yells and rushes at the mysterious stranger.

Another shot is fired from Slaughter's gun.

Wolverine drops unconscious.

"Good first try," says Slaughter happily and as cops along with Colossus he vanishes into the mist.

Stars pass by and Logan comes to find himself waking on board the X-jet.

"Kitty?" he calls uncertain and rubs his head. He looks around; Storm is at the controls.

"She's stable," says Storm in a controlled voice. Bobby and Angel are staying with her; she's been taken to the hospital. Moira's flying in."

"Why aren't we at the hospital then?" he asks angrily, "We should be there, and who the hell shot me?!"

"Logan," says Storm in a low voice, "Something's….happened at the mansion. The card next to you…"

Logan turns his head and there is a playing card, with Kitty's face. Under it it reads-

_SLaughter is the best medicine._

The L after the S is capital. And thus Logan is introduced to Slaughter's humor.


End file.
